She is the Sunlight
by lovinjerryt
Summary: Six days. That's how long Mori-senpai had been gone. She wondered if he'd be back today. Mori/Haruhi Songfic


Six days. That's how long Mori-senpai had been gone. It was a sudden disappearance, but maybe he'd be back today. Haruhi sighed and began to fix breakfast, barely registering the sound of the news in the background.

"Haruhi!! Darling, come here, quick!" Ranka shouted from the living room. Haruhi dropped the measuring cup and skidded into the living room.

"What is it, Dad?" she plunked herself down next to her father. Ranka merely pointed at the television set, which was tuned to the American news channel that he never watched. Haruhi turned her attention to the reporter and the figure beside her.

"Good morning America! I am here on the corner of Fifth Avenue and Main, interviewing a teenager that has been here on this corner for six days straight! Hello, sir. What is your name?" The camera man turned the camera to the torso blocked slightly by the guitar the figure was holding, then jerked the camera up to focus on the boy's face.

"Morinozuka Takashi." He rumbled. Haruhi let out a strangled squeak and rubbed her eyes.

"Ok, Morinozuka-san, you mentioned earlier that you hail from Japan." Mori nodded curtly. "Where exactly, and what lead you here to this street corner in New York City?" Mori shifted the guitar strapped on his shoulder.

"Tokyo. I was told that if I stayed here, on this street corner for a week straight without leaving, that my cousin would ask the love of my life to sit with me during our club time." Mori was struggling not to yawn.

"You're still in high school?" the reporter seemed shocked. Mori nodded again. "Is there anything else you want to say?" Mori buried his face in his elbow and yawned loudly, then nodded a third time.

"My club mates said that I had to answer any questions or sing any song requested or this week wouldn't count, so I brought my guitar. I've been singing all week." Mori patted the neck of his guitar.

"Will you sing for us?" The reporter sounded hopeful. Mori cleared his throat.

"What song?" he asked, sounding nearly bored.

"Do you know your mystery love's favorite song?" Mori nodded. "Will you sing that?" the senior readied his guitar and strummed a few bars. Haruhi instantly recognized the song he was about to sing. He began to sing.

"If all the flowers faded away  
And if all the storm clouds decided to stay  
Then you would find me  
Each hour the same  
She is tomorrow  
And I am today" Haruhi was floored. His voice was beautiful.  
"If right is leaving  
I'd rather be wrong  
She is sunlight  
The sun is gone"  
The camera focused on the reporter for a second. She was just as stunned as Haruhi was.  
"And if loving her is  
Is a heartache for me.  
And if holding her means  
I have to bleed,  
Then I am the martyr.  
Love is to blame.  
She is the healing  
And I am the pain."  
Ranka hugged his daughter, sniffling. "Ohh, Haruhi-darling! Your very own live TV serenade!"  
"She lives in a daydream.  
I don't belong.  
She is the sunlight.  
The sun is gone."  
Haruhi stood abruptly and began rifling through her schoolbag. She returned a moment later, clutching the phone that the twins had given her. She quickly dialed a number and held the device to her ear.  
"I said if right is leaving  
I'd rather be wrong.  
She is the sunlight,  
The sun is gone.  
She is the sunlight,  
The sun is gone." Mori placed his hand on the strings of his guitar to stop the final noises. The reporter began to speak but stopped suddenly when the taller boy next to her pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Moshi-moshi." He answered, his voice cracking from overuse. The reporter looked excited.

"Mori-senpai, I saw you sing on the news! Was that for me?" She asked, glancing up at the television. He nodded, then seemed to remember she wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Hai." The reporter tugged on Mori's jacket.

"Is it her?" she asked quickly. Mori nodded, which caused the reporter to giggle and smile in a manner that vaguely reminded him of Tamaki.

"Haruhi." Mori spoke into the phone again. "Did you like the song?" He had switched from English to Japanese, squashing the reporter's hopes of listening in.

"Of course! That was my favorite song, and you've got a beautiful voice!" She smiled, realizing she had the advantage of seeing his reactions the second his cheeks began to turn a slight shade of pink. "S-so it's me you love?" she asked quietly. His cheeks darkened.

"Hai. Will you start calling me Takashi?" He asked.

"Sure. " She swallowed heavily. "Ano, Takashi? Aishite iru." He smiled a smile she knew was hers.

"Mata Ashita, Haruhi-shin'ai." She hung up slowly, in a daze.

Translation notes:

Moshi-moshi is a phrase used for answering the phone

Ano, Takashi? Aishite iru: Umm, Takashi? I love you

Mata Ashita, Haruhi-shin'ai: See you tomorrow, Haruhi-dear


End file.
